From automotive technology, various clutch-release systems are known for actuating a clutch of an automated manual transmission. For example, hydraulic clutch-release systems having a hydraulically actuated clutch actuator are used for actuating the two clutches of a twin clutch. These clutch-release systems can be dual annular-piston clutch actuators (dual CSC), for example. In the case of a dual-piston clutch actuator, the diaphragm springs of each clutch are actuated by the annular pistons.
It has been shown that twin clutches require the largest possible hydraulic surface. However, this, in turn, also increases the bearing diameter for a release bearing, as well as for the cover bearing of a housing in which the annular pistons are accommodated.
Thus, the known hydraulic system for actuating the twin clutch in the case of a parallel manual transmission has two pistons disposed coaxially with one another, which are accommodated in a housing and are used for actuating the diaphragm springs of the associated clutches of the twin clutches.